1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an open roof structure for a motor vehicle, specifically to an open roof structure near a back door of the motor vehicle.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A motor vehicle with a back door having front, center and rear seats, including a removable front roof panel above the front seat and a pair of removable roof panels for laterally oriented roof openings above the center seat is disclosed in Japanese Utility Model Public Disclosure No. 62-86227, filed and laid open to the public on June 2, 1987.
However, the motor vehicle disclosed in this publication does not include a removable roof panel for the rear seat. Therefore, a passenger in the rear seat cannot get a merit by having a removable roof panel. Even if one were to provide a removable roof panel above the rear seat of a motor vehicle having a back door, the openings of the roof panel and the back door would render it difficult to maintain a stiffness around the back door opening, or to extend the removable roof panel opening to the rearward direction.